Es war einmal...
by Snow Wh1te
Summary: Ein mysteriöses Buch versetzt die Scoobies in die Rolle von Märchenfiguren.
1. Disclaimer und Prolog

Titel: Es war einmal  
  
Autor: SnowWhite  
  
Staffel/Spoiler: da Riley nur noch erwÃ¤hnt wird, Dawn aber dabei ist, wÃ¼rde ich sagen etwa zweite HÃ¤lfte der 5. Staffel; eigentlich aber auÃŸerhalb jedes Zeitschemas  
  
Freigabe: ursprÃ¼nglich sollte diese Story wie alle guten MÃ¤rchen fÃ¼r Kinder jeden Alters geeignet sein, aber Spike hatte mal wieder seinen eigenen Kopf - wegen der farbenfrohen Sprache und lockeren Sitten unseres allseits beliebten Blondie-BÃ¤rs daher erst ab 16, um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein  
  
Charaktere: Starring: Buffy Anne Summers als Prinzessin, Dawn Summers als RotkÃ¤ppchen und Willow Rosenberg als Aschenputtel. Co-starring: Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Tara McClay, Anya und Spike alias William der Blutige. Special Guest Stars: Angel als Prinz und Cordelia Chase als Prinzessin auf der Erbse  
  
Paare: Buffy / Spike. Oder hÃ¤tte jemand was anderes von mir erwartet?  
  
Inhalt: Also, da war dieses Buch, das nicht auf dem Lieferschein stand... und dann ging plÃ¶tzlich alles sehr schnell, und alle hatten sehr seltsame Klamotten an, und...  
  
Disclaimer: Wir wissen alle, daÃŸ diese Figuren Joss gehÃ¶ren und Joss ganz allein. (Oder vielleicht auch nicht ganz allein, aber wie die rechtlichen VerhÃ¤ltnisse zwischen Joss, Mutant Enemy, FOX und WB beziehungsweise UPN genau liegen, das weiÃŸ ich nicht und will es auch wirklich nicht wissen.) Mir gehÃ¶ren sie jedenfalls nicht.  
  
Copyright: ErÃ¼brigt sich wohl, das fÃ¼r mich zu beanspruchen. AuÃŸer mir wÃ¼rde kaum einer so 'nen Schwachsinn schreiben.  
  
Bemerkung: Gewidmet meiner Kollegin und groÃŸen MÃ¤rchenkennerin Tanja zum Dank fÃ¼r ihre tatkrÃ¤ftige UnterstÃ¼tzung, und natÃ¼rlich Kati, die mich immer so treu und brav mit Spike-Geschichten versorgt und die ich so lange vernachlÃ¤ssigt habe.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Es war einmal  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
"Oh! Buffy, schau nur!" Dawns Augen leuchteten.  
  
Die JÃ¤gerin drehte sich nach ihrer kleinen Schwester um und war ziemlich Ã¼berrascht, als sie feststellte, daÃŸ der Grund fÃ¼r Dawns unÃ¼berhÃ¶rbare Begeisterung nichts anderes war als - ein Buch.  
  
In Momenten wie diesen, dachte Buffy, wurde es Ã¼berdeutlich, daÃŸ sie und Dawn nicht wirklich miteinander verwandt waren. Wie diese verrÃ¼ckten MÃ¶nche, die fÃ¼r die Existenz der jÃ¼ngeren Summers-Schwester verantwortlich waren, es fertiggebracht hatten, aus Buffys Blut und Genen jemanden zu kreieren, der sich derart fÃ¼r einen verstaubten WÃ¤lzer in Giles' Magie-Shop begeistern konnte, das Ã¼berstieg Buffys VorstellungsvermÃ¶gen.  
  
"Ist das nicht wunderschÃ¶n?" Dawn rutschte von der Tischkante, auf der sie gesessen hatte, und hielt ihrer Schwester das aufgeschlagene Buch hin. Diese sah es freilich kaum an.  
  
"Dawn, das ist doch nur ein...-" Ein zweiter Blick folgte dem ersten. "Ein MÃ¤rchenbuch! - Giles, wie kommt ein MÃ¤rchenbuch in diese Kiste?" Sie verzog spÃ¶ttisch die Lippen. "DÃ¤monische Weisheiten aus 'Frau Holle'?"  
  
"Wie bitte?" Das etwas verwirrte Gesicht des EnglÃ¤nders tauchte hinter halb ausgepackten Kisten und Stapeln frisch eingetroffener BÃ¼cher hervor. "Oh, ach das. Bitte leg das wieder auf den Tisch, Dawn. Da scheint meinem Lieferanten ein kleiner Packfehler passiert zu sein. Das Buch hatten wir nicht bestellt und es steht auch auf keiner Liste."  
  
"Cool", sagte Dawn. "Das heiÃŸt, Sie haben's umsonst gekriegt? Kann ich's behalten?"  
  
"Du willst ein MÃ¤rchenbuch, Dawn?" wiederholte Buffy mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
  
"Wieso nicht?" Dawn runzelte die Stirn und verschrÃ¤nkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Bist du dafÃ¼r nicht schon ein biÃŸchen zu alt, MiÃŸ 'Nein-ich-brauche-keinen- Babysitter-egal-wieviele-Unterweltsgottheiten-hinter-mir-her-sind'?"  
  
"Kann dir doch egal sein. MiÃŸ 'Geh-weg-mit-den-Buchstaben-ich-bin- Analphabetin'." Dawn zeigte ihrer Schwester die Zungenspitze und drÃ¼ckte den schweren Folianten beinahe zÃ¤rtlich an sich. "Schau dir nur mal die Bilder an. Sind die nicht toll? Fast, als ob sie sich bewegen wÃ¼rden..."  
  
"Du hast entschieden zu oft 'Harry Potter' gesehen."  
  
"Und im Ã¼brigen", mischte Giles' kÃ¼hle Stimme sich wieder ein, "mÃ¶chte ich mir das Buch gerne erst einmal ansehen. Wir wissen nicht, wie es in die Kiste gelangt ist und ob es nicht eventuell eine Gefahr birgt."  
  
"Giles, es ist nur ein Buch", sagte Buffy.  
  
"BÃ¼cher sind mÃ¤chtige Waffen, Buffy", seufzte der ehemalige Bibliothekar und rieb sich den NasenrÃ¼cken. "Auch wenn ich zugeben muÃŸ, daÃŸ MÃ¤rchenbÃ¼cher im allgemeinen nicht in diese Kategorie fallen. AuÃŸerdem wÃ¼rde ich meinen Lieferanten, mit dem mich eine wenn schon nicht herzliche, so doch zumindest ehrliche GeschÃ¤ftsbeziehung verbindet, ungern schÃ¤digen und werde ihm das Ã¼berzÃ¤hlige Buch selbstverstÃ¤ndlich sofort zurÃ¼ckschicken."  
  
"Giles, wenn Anya jetzt hier wÃ¤re, wÃ¼rde sie Ihnen bestÃ¤tigen, daÃŸ Sie mit dieser Einstellung in Amerika nie zu Geld kommen werden."  
  
"Nun, Buffy, dann sieh das mal als ein Ãœberbleibsel meiner englischen Herkunft..."  
  
"Das tue ich. Das und den Tweed-Anzug."  
  
WÃ¤hrend Buffy und ihr WÃ¤chter unter Ã¤hnlichem GespÃ¶ttel weiter darangingen, BÃ¼cher aus Kisten zu packen und in den Regalen des Magic Shops zu verstauen, hatte Dawn das begehrte Buch bereits lautlos und unbemerkt in ihren Rucksack geschmuggelt. Und ihre Rechnung ging auf. Giles hatte, als er nach etlichen Stunden harter Arbeit endlich den letzten Folianten an seinen Platz stellte, das Ã¼berzÃ¤hlige Buch natÃ¼rlich lÃ¤ngst vergessen.  
  
Dawn wartete, bis Buffy am Abend auf Patrouille gegangen war, ehe sie es wagte, es wieder hervorzuholen. Sie schloÃŸ sorgfÃ¤ltig die VorhÃ¤nge, damit niemand sehen konnte, daÃŸ in ihrem Zimmer noch Licht brannte, lieÃŸ sich im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett nieder, schlug das Buch auf und las flÃ¼sternd die erste Zeile der aus kunstvoll verschlungenen Buchstaben zusammengesetzten Seite.  
  
"Es war einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit..."  
  
***  
  
Tbc 


	2. Dawn

*** 1. Dawn ***  
  
  
  
"HÃ¤h?"  
  
Dawn blieb abrupt mitten im Lauf stehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie lief oder weshalb sie es so eilig hatte. Oder weswegen sie diesen sagenhaft schweren Korb in der Hand hielt.  
  
Und was in aller Welt hatte sie nur an?  
  
Entsetzt stellte das MÃ¤dchen ihr GepÃ¤ck auf den mit Kies bestreuten Weg und sah an sich herunter. Sie trug einen etwa knielangen, rotkarierten Rock mit weiÃŸem, besticktem SchÃ¼rzchen und diversen rÃ¼schenverbrÃ¤mten UnterrÃ¶cken darunter, dazu dicke wollene KniestrÃ¼mpfe, rote Schuhe und eine Art Mieder Ã¼ber einer weiÃŸen Bluse. Und natÃ¼rlich eine Haube. Das merkte sie daran, daÃŸ das Band, das diese Haube auf ihrem Kopf festhielt, zu eng gebunden war und ihr unter dem Kinn in die Haut drÃ¼ckte. Und auÃŸerdem kitzelte sie die riesige Schleife im Gesicht.  
  
Dawn zupfte an der Schleife und atmete erleichtert auf, als die - Ã¼brigens knallrote und selten dÃ¤mlich aussehende - Kopfbedeckung ihr vom Haar glitt. Sie stopfte sie in den Korb und stellte bei dieser Gegelegenheit fest, daÃŸ letzterer voll war mit EÃŸwaren. AuÃŸerdem stand sie auf einem Waldweg, der offenbar aus dem Nirgendwo kam und ins Nirgendwo ging, mutterseelenalleine mitten in der Wildnis.  
  
Gut. Sehr gut! Dann konnte wenigstens niemand sehen, was sie anhatte. O Himmel, wenn irgendjemand aus ihrer Schule sie so zu Gesicht bekÃ¤me, konnte sie sich den Titel 'Klassentrottel' gutschreiben bis zum AbschluÃŸball!  
  
"Buffy?" rief sie zÃ¶gernd in den Wald. AuÃŸer ein wenig BlÃ¤tterrascheln kam keine Antwort.  
  
"Na toll", knurrte das MÃ¤dchen halblaut. "Wo ist deine vampirjagende Schwester, wenn du sie brauchst?" Sie setzte sich mit dem Korb auf einen Baumstumpf abseits des Weges und spÃ¤hte neugierig hinein. WÃ¼rste, Speck, ein paar seltsame Dinge, die sie nicht kannte und die aussahen wie europÃ¤isches SchmalzgebÃ¤ck. Kuchen. Und eine Flasche. Dawn Ã¶ffnete sie und roch daran.  
  
"Igitt. Alkohol."  
  
Nun ja, wenigstens mit dem Kuchen lieÃŸ sich etwas anfangen. Nachdem sie sich gestÃ¤rkt hatte, setzte Dawn ihren Weg mit einem jetzt sehr viel leichteren KÃ¶rbchen fort. Sie hatte die Weinflasche im Gras neben dem Baumstumpf liegen lassen - immerhin war sie noch lange nicht volljÃ¤hrig und wÃ¼rde ganz schÃ¶n in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn sie mit Alkohol in der Tasche erwischt wurde.  
  
Wohin sie ging, wuÃŸte sie zwar immer noch nicht, aber nachdem sie es vorhin so eilig gehabt hatte, wÃ¼rde sie eben jetzt diesem Weg weiter folgen.  
  
Sie hatte noch etwa zehn Minuten zu gehen, ehe sie unter den tiefhÃ¤ngenden Zweigen blaugrÃ¼ner Tannen das Dach eines Hauses auftauchen sah. Und was fÃ¼r ein Haus. Aus Ziegeln gemauerte WÃ¤nde, ein niedriges, halb eingesunkenes Schindeldach, rot bemalte FensterlÃ¤den...  
  
"Das hier wird seltsamer und seltsamer", sagte Dawn, als sie eintrat.  
  
Sie stand in einer kleinen Diele.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hier, mein liebes Kind..." Die heiseren Worte waren definitiv nicht mit Buffys Stimme gesprochen worden, aber momentan war Dawn nicht besonders wÃ¤hlerisch, wenn es darum ging, von wem sie eine ErklÃ¤rung fÃ¼r all das hier verlangen wÃ¼rde. Sie drÃ¼ckte eine TÃ¼r auf und betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Die Stube roch abgestanden. Nach alten Leuten und zu selten frischer Luft. Blau geblÃ¼mte VorhÃ¤nge vor den Fenstern hÃ¤tten dringend mal gewaschen werden mÃ¼ssen. Die gesamte hintere HÃ¤lfte des Raumes nahm ein riesiges Bett ein. Und in diesem Bett lag...  
  
"Oh mein Gott!"  
  
Dawn brach in schallendes GelÃ¤chter aus, noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Nicht genug damit, daÃŸ der Ã¼berdimensionale, menschengroÃŸe Wolf, der da unter der rÃ¼schenbesetzten Ãœberdecke lag, aussah wie eine Mischung aus SchÃ¤ferhund und TeddybÃ¤r - er trug auÃŸerdem auch noch eine dieser lÃ¤cherlichen weiÃŸen Schlafhauben, die man gelegentlich noch in alten Schwarz-weiÃŸ-Filmen sah. Dawn verschluckte sich vor Lachen und hustete.  
  
"Was ist denn, mein Kind?" erkundigte der Wolf sich vom Bett aus. Er klang ziemlich beleidigt.  
  
"Entschuldigung", brachte Dawn mÃ¼hsam heraus. "Es ist nur..." Sie beruhigte sich. "Ã„hm... wen, wenn ich fragen darf, sollst du denn darstellen?"  
  
"Aber, mein Kind, das weiÃŸt du doch. Ich bin deine GroÃŸmutter."  
  
"Sorry, Alter, aber meine GroÃŸeltern sind alle tot. AuÃŸerdem bin ich eigentlich nur ein Strudel aus grÃ¼ner Energie. So gesehen, habe ich gar keine GroÃŸmutter."  
  
"Aber du bist doch gekommen, um mir etwas zu essen zu bringen", sagte der Wolf klÃ¤glich. Dawn zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Naja, so Ã¤hnlich. Sieh mal, ich kenne das MÃ¤rchen, ja? Du bist der Wolf, du hast meine GroÃŸmutter gefressen - was mir ziemlich egal sein kann, weil ich wie gesagt gar keine habe - und jetzt ziehen wir dieses Frage- und Antwort-Spiel ab von wegen groÃŸe Augen und groÃŸe Ohren und so, und ehrlich gesagt habe ich, glaube ich, mal gelesen, daÃŸ das ganze MÃ¤rchen in seiner Ã¼bertragenen Bedeutung nur was mit Sex zu tun hat, und bevor ich mich von dir fressen oder sonstwas lasse..."  
  
Weiter kam Dawn nicht. In die zottelige graue Gestalt unter der Bettdecke geriet urplÃ¶tzlich Bewegung, und ein weit aufgerissener Rachen mit drohend gebleckten FangzÃ¤hnen schoÃŸ auf die Kehle des MÃ¤dchens zu.  
  
"Ãœberspringen wir den Teil einfach!"  
  
Dawn kreischte auf in jenem durchdringend spitzen, unglaublich schrillen Tonfall, den nur Teenagerkehlen hervorbringen kÃ¶nnen, und dieser Laut schien den empfindlichen Ohren des MÃ¤rchenbuch-Wolfes tatsÃ¤chlich genÃ¼gend Schmerz zuzufÃ¼gen, damit er sich in seiner Attacke unterbrach und wie benommen den schweren SchÃ¤del schÃ¼ttelte. Was Dawn genÃ¼gend Zeit gab, ihren Korb fallen zu lassen und sich durch einen Sprung rÃ¼ckwÃ¤rts in den Flur und durch die EingangstÃ¼r ins Freie zu retten.  
  
Zumindest kurzfristig. Denn wie ein dumpfes Poltern, ein Knurren und gleich darauf das Kratzen schwerer Krallen auf dem BretterfuÃŸboden sie belehrte, kam der riesige Wolf ihr sofort hinterher.  
  
Zu ihrem GlÃ¼ck war die Rettung nicht weit.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Xander!" Das MÃ¤dchen blieb mitten im Lauf stehen. "Mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus?"  
  
"Geh aus der SchuÃŸrichtung!" Der Junge, der in ungewohnt einheitlich gefÃ¤rbter Gewandung, nÃ¤mlich ganz in GrÃ¼n, scheinbar aus dem Nichts am Waldrand aufgetaucht war, hob ein ziemlich altmodisch aussehendes, doppellÃ¤ufiges Gewehr an die Wange und zielte auf Dawns Verfolger. Das MÃ¤dchen kreischte erneut auf, was Xander weniger zu irritieren schien als den Wolf, und warf sich hastig zu Boden.  
  
Es knallte zweimal dumpf. Als Dawn das Gesicht wieder von dem mit Nadeln und Laub bedeckten Waldboden anzuheben wagte, lag ihr Verfolger bewegungslos vor dem Eingang des HÃ¤uschens. Xander schob seinen grÃ¼nen Filzhut, an dem eine Spielhahnfeder keck auf und ab wippte, ein wenig in den Nacken, ging hin und stupste das unfÃ¶rmige graue FellbÃ¼ndel mit der Spitze seiner ledernen Stulpenstiefel vorsichtig an.  
  
"Mausetot", stellte er fest und stemmte den Lauf seiner Flinte auf den Boden.  
  
"Oh. Gut." Dawn atmete auf und erhob sich. "Ist doch nett von den BrÃ¼dern Grimm, daÃŸ sie in die Story noch einen JÃ¤ger eingebaut haben..."  
  
"Naja", sagte Xander. Er lieÃŸ den Blick an dem MÃ¤dchen entlang gleiten, machte ein ziemlich erstauntes Gesicht und begutachtete dann mit noch weniger Begeisterung sein eigenes Outfit: die Ã¼ber kniehohen Lederstiefel, enge grÃ¼ne Hosen, darÃ¼ber eine Art Wams von derselben Farbe und nicht zu vergessen den federbesetzten Filzhut. "Also, wenn das hier 'RotkÃ¤ppchen' ist - wovon ich ganz stark ausgehe, wenn ich uns beide so ansehe - heiÃŸt das dann, daÃŸ wir jetzt den Wolf aufschneiden und die GroÃŸmutter da rausholen mÃ¼ssen?"  
  
Die zwei starrten einander entsetzt an, dann winkten beide sehr entschieden ab. "Nein."  
  
Xander gab dem toten Wolf noch einen letzten FuÃŸtritt, schulterte dann seine altmodische Flinte und sah sich unschlÃ¼ssig um.  
  
"AllmÃ¤hlich Ã¼bertrifft der HÃ¶llenschlund sich wirklich selbst... Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie wir hierher gekommen sind? Und, vielleicht noch interessanter, wie wir wieder rauskommen?"  
  
"Ã–h - nein", sagte Dawn. Nicht ganz Ã¼berzeugend, aber fÃ¼r ihren wackeren JÃ¤gersmann genÃ¼gte es.  
  
"Naja, dann hoffen wir mal, daÃŸ nur wieder einer von Willows Zaubern daneben gegangen ist. Und daÃŸ Buffy und der G-Man auch irgendwo in diesem Wald herumlaufen. Und daÃŸ sie einen Weg nach Hause finden."  
  
"Hey, vielleicht probieren wir einfach mal den Weg da?" Dawn wies mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf einen weiteren Pfad, der sich unter den malerisch ausgebreiteten Zweigen etlicher Tannen auftat. Xander musterte den Weg miÃŸtrauisch, zuckte dann aber die Achseln.  
  
"SchÃ¤tze, das ist zumindest besser als hier mit der Leiche von diesem GroÃŸmuttermÃ¶rder rumzuhÃ¤ngen. Sehen wir mal nach, wo wir rauskommen."  
  
*** 


	3. Willow

*** 2. Willow ***  
  
Licht fiel in breiten Streifen durch das Oberfenster in die dÃ¼stere Stube, in der das in schmutzige Lumpen gekleidete MÃ¤dchen auf dem blanken FuÃŸboden saÃŸ. So hell war das Licht, daÃŸ es fast blendete. Ebenso hell und rein weiÃŸ wie das Gefieder der Tauben, die auf Willows HÃ¤ndeklatschen hin unter aufgeregtem Gurren ins Zimmer geflattert kamen.  
  
"Dank euch, meine SchÃ¶nen", sagte die Hexe freudestrahlend. "Ihr wiÃŸt ja, wie's geht, nicht wahr? Die guten ins TÃ¶pfchen, und die schlechten ins... HÃ¤h?"  
  
Willow unterbrach sich mitten im Satz. Was fÃ¼r einen Schwachsinn redete sie denn da? Und wie kam sie Ã¼berhaupt hierher? Und was wollte sie bloÃŸ mit so unglaublich vielen Erbsen?  
  
"Tara muÃŸ sie eingekauft haben", beschloÃŸ sie schlieÃŸlich halblaut. "Und zwar anscheinend eine ganze Familienpackung. Aber das einzige, wozu man Erbsen braucht ist - naja, Erbsensuppe oder Erbseneintopf oder ErbsenpÃ¼rree oder... Das muÃŸ ein verdammt merkwÃ¼rdiger Zauber sein, den sie da ausprobieren will..."  
  
Sie unterbrach sich und nieste einmal krÃ¤ftig. Und dann noch einmal. Und nochmal. NatÃ¼rlich. Sie war ja auch allergisch gegen Vogelfedern.  
  
"Kschksch, verschwindet!" Aufspringend scheuchte Willow mit heftigen Handbewegungen die eifrig pickenden und scharrenden Tauben aus der Stube ins Freie. Igitt, das war ja eklig, wie diese dreckigen Viecher in den Erbsen herumwÃ¼hlten. Und ihre Flaumfedern darin verloren. Und womÃ¶glich draufkackten.  
  
Naja. Bei genauerer Betrachtung sahen die Erbsen so verlockend ohnehin nicht aus. Da waren eine ganze Menge brÃ¤unlicher und vertrockneter darunter. Vermutlich stand deswegen auch der Topf vor Willow auf dem Boden. Sie hatte wohl versucht, die guten per Hand aus den schlechten herauszulesen. - Und irgendwie kam ihr die Geschichte jetzt allmÃ¤hlich sehr bekannt vor...  
  
"Hallo, hallo, mein Patenkind!" rief im selben Moment eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Willow drehte sich Ã¼berrascht um. Mitten in der Stube war aus dem Nichts, begleitet von einem kleinen Wirbelsturm aus bunt funkelndem magischem Staub, der sich allmÃ¤hlich auf dem dreckigen ZimmerfuÃŸboden auflÃ¶ste, eine Gestalt erschienen. Willow muÃŸte lachen. Die Frau - nun ja, der Ausdruck "Dame" erschien ihr nicht unbedingt passend - trug den verrÃ¼cktesten Aufputz, den sie je gesehen hatte: ein bodenlanges Kleid aus bunt schillerndem Stoff mit einem Stehkragen, der so groÃŸ war, daÃŸ er selbst das turmhoch aufgesteckte und mit zahllosen Perlen und BlÃ¼ten geschmÃ¼ckte Haar Ã¼berragte, daran befestigt eine Schleppe, mit der die Lady als erstes um Haaresbreite den Topf mit den Erbsen Ã¼ber den Haufen gefegt hÃ¤tte, und Schuhe, deren zentimeterhohe AbsÃ¤tze mit glitzernden Sternchen Ã¼bersÃ¤t waren. Die gesamte Gewandung leuchtete und funkelte dramatischer als die Auslage eines SpielwarengeschÃ¤fts kurz vor Weihnachten. Aber das Lustigste war natÃ¼rlich, daÃŸ Willow den NeuankÃ¶mmling kannte.  
  
"Anya. Wow, toller Auftritt. Hast du den geprobt?"  
  
"Ach, Willow. Du bist das." Anya machte einen nicht ganz glÃ¼cklichen Versuch, ihre Schleppe um sich herum zu ordnen, und mehrere Handvoll Erbsen hÃ¼pften und rollten durch die ganze Stube. "Ich hÃ¤tte dich kaum erkannt unter all dem Dreck."  
  
"Dreck?" Erst jetzt machte Willow sich die MÃ¼he, an sich selbst hinabzublicken. Die nackten, schmutzverkrusteten Beine, die ihr unter dem kurzen Kittelchen, das offenbar ihr einziges KleidungsstÃ¼ck war, entgegenstarrten, gaben Anya allerdings nur zu recht. Und, nebenbei bemerkt, ursprÃ¼nglich war dieser Kittel wohl auch nicht aschefarben gewesen.  
  
"O GÃ¶ttin! Wie sehe ich denn aus?"  
  
"Naja, wie jemand halt aussieht, der nachts in der Asche vom Herdfeuer schlÃ¤ft", sagte Anya desinteressiert, immer noch damit beschÃ¤ftigt, Ordnung in ihre ausgefallene Garderobe zu bringen. Willow fing entsetzt an, mit ihren nicht unbedingt sauberen HÃ¤nden in ihrem vermutlich ebenso wenig reinlichen Gesicht herumzureiben.  
  
"Spiegel. Ich brauche einen Spiegel. Und eine Dusche. Shampoo, Seife, viel Seife... am besten eine Badewanne..."  
  
"Warte, warte." Anya gab es auf, an ihrer schweren Schleppe herumzuzerren, und wendete sich Willow zu. "Das geht doch viel einfacher. Ich als gute Fee werde dich doch sowieso gleich verwandeln. Da kannst du dir die Dusche sparen."  
  
"Du bist die gute Fee?" staunte Willow. "Und das soll dann wohl heiÃŸen, ich bin..."  
  
"... Aschenputtel", nickte Anya strahlend.  
  
"Cinderella", korrigierte Willow etwas pikiert. "Aschenputtel, das klingt so..."  
  
"Schmutzig?" erkundigte sich die frÃ¼here DÃ¤monin. "So als ob du im Moment danach aussiehst, als hÃ¤tte man dich mit Alleskleber eingerieben und dann einmal im Dreck gewÃ¤lzt?"  
  
"Wieso muÃŸ ich Aschenputtel sein?" beschwerte Willow sich. "Und wieso bist du die gute Fee? Ausgerechnet du?"  
  
Anya zog eine etwas beleidigte Schnute. "Was willst du damit denn sagen? Ich finde, als ehemalige RachedÃ¤monin bin ich perfekt fÃ¼r den Job. Sag bloÃŸ nicht, daÃŸ die Rolle als gute Fee soviel anders wÃ¤re. Im Grunde ist es doch Ã¼berall dasselbe: Du sagst mir deinen Wunsch, und ich erfÃ¼lle ihn. Also mach schon, sag, was du dir wÃ¼nschst, ich will endlich Feierabend machen."  
  
"SchÃ¶n. Mach ein Ende mit diesem Quatsch. Bring uns aus diesem dÃ¤mlichen MÃ¤rchen und wieder nach Hause."  
  
"Nein!" Anya verzog ungeduldig das Gesicht. "Du machst ja alles falsch, kennst du denn das MÃ¤rchen nicht? Du muÃŸt dir jetzt wÃ¼nschen, daÃŸ du auf den Ball gehen kannst, dann gebe ich dir ein tolles Kleid und eine Kutsche und du triffst den Prinzen und dann verlierst du deinen Schuh und..."  
  
"Anya", unterbrach Willow. "Erstens: ich bin lesbisch und will und brauche keinen Prinzen. Zweitens: Ich werde nicht in einer Kutsche fahren, die eigentlich ein KÃ¼rbis ist, und drittens werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht einen Schuh verlieren, den dann jede einzelne Frau im ganzen KÃ¶nigreich anprobiert und den ich am Ende wieder anziehen muÃŸ, um zu beweisen, daÃŸ es meiner ist."  
  
"Igitt", sagte jetzt auch Anya und verzog das Gesicht. "Du hast recht, das ist eklig. Wenn die anderen Frauen hier auch alle so dreckige FÃ¼ÃŸe haben wie du... Oder FuÃŸpilz oder SchweiÃŸfÃ¼ÃŸe oder..."  
  
"Danke, Anya, ich weiÃŸ." Die beiden MÃ¤dchen sahen einander etwas unschlÃ¼ssig an.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Anya schlieÃŸlich.  
  
Willow zuckte die Achseln. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiÃŸ nicht, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Aber wenn wir beide hier sind, sind vielleicht die anderen auch nicht weit. Suchen wir Buffy und Giles."  
  
"Und Xander", sagte Anya. "Ich hoffe nur, daÃŸ er nicht einer von den Prinzen ist, die von irgendwelchen Aschenputteln oder Cinderellas geheiratet werden mÃ¼ssen. Mein Xander ist dafÃ¼r viel zu schade." Sie machte ein paar wacklige Gehversuche Richtung Ausgang, stolperte aber jedes Mal beinahe Ã¼ber ihre Schleppe oder ihre Ã¼berdimensionalen AbsÃ¤tze. "Jetzt reicht's aber", fauchte sie, machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, und Schleppe, AbsÃ¤tze und Stehkragen machten einem noch immer farbenfrohen, aber jetzt etwas zivileren Outfit Platz. Willow knetete unschlÃ¼ssig ihre Finger.  
  
"WeiÃŸt du, Anya, wenn ich mir's genau Ã¼berlege, habe ich eigentlich keine Lust, in diesem Kittel vor den anderen aufzukreuzen. Und wenn du schon die gute Fee bist..."  
  
"Oh." Anya strahlte. "Aber natÃ¼rlich. Ein Ballkleid fÃ¼r Cinderella, kommt sofort."  
  
Es gab einen leisen Knall, und Willow fand sich in einem rauschenden, bodenlangen Traum aus Taft und weiÃŸer Spitze wieder. GlÃ¤serne Pantoffel natÃ¼rlich inklusive.  
  
"Ich nehme an, etwas weniger auffÃ¤llig ging's wohl nicht, wie?"  
  
"Tut mir leid. Das war das einzige Kleid, das sie auf Lager hatten." Anya marschierte Richtung TÃ¼r. "Jetzt komm, unsere KÃ¼rbiskutsche steht schon drauÃŸen."  
  
"Warte noch." Willow drehte sich auf der Schwelle noch einmal um, musterte die auf dem gesamten FuÃŸboden verteilten Erbsen, machte eine rasche Handbewegung und murmelte: "Divide!"  
  
Die HÃ¼lsenfrÃ¼chte teilten sich wie von Geisterhand sortiert auf in zwei fein sÃ¤uberlich getrennte Haufen. Die guten rechts, die schlechten links.  
  
"Ordnung muÃŸ sein", erklÃ¤rte Willow zufrieden und folgte der ehemaligen RachedÃ¤monin ins Freie.  
  
*** 


	4. Buffy

*** 3. Buffy ***  
  
Die Sonne schien angenehm warm, und die VÃ¶gel zwitscherten, als Buffy durch den SchloÃŸgarten patroullierte. Das heiÃŸt, eigentlich war das nicht das richtige Wort. Sie tÃ¤nzelte mehr, hÃ¼pfte und sprang vergnÃ¼gt von einem Bein aufs andere wie ein kleines Kind. Es war aber auch zu verlockend, das zu tun, wenn man so ein herrlich duftiges, kostbar besticktes Kleid trug wie sie im Moment, aus einem glÃ¤nzenden Stoff, der bei jeder Bewegung schwang und sich bauschte, und wenn der Duft von all den Rosen in der Luft lag und weit und breit keine Gefahr und kein Untoter oder DÃ¤mon zu erkennen war.  
  
ÃœbermÃ¼tig drehte sie sich ein paarmal um sich selbst und lachte in den strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne leuchtete zu ihr herunter, und ohne recht zu wissen, wieso, warf Buffy die schwere goldene Kugel, die sie in der Hand hielt, in die Luft. Die Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf den massiv goldenen Ball und lieÃŸen ihn auffunkeln, so daÃŸ es fÃ¼r einen Moment so aussah, als stÃ¼nden zwei Sonnen nebeneinander am Himmel. Buffy lachte wieder, fing die Kugel lÃ¤ssig mit der linken Hand und warf sie erneut in die HÃ¶he. Diesmal stieg die Kugel noch hÃ¶her, bis ihr Schatten fast die Sonne verdeckte, Buffy blickte einen Moment direkt ins Licht und war geblendet, konnte darum nicht schnell genug reagieren, und...  
  
I"Bloody hell!"/I  
  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall und gleich darauf der schmerzerfÃ¼llte Ausruf, der irgendwo aus der Tiefe zu kommen schien, belehrten sie, daÃŸ die Kugel offenbar irgendwo gelandet war, wo sie nicht hÃ¤tte landen sollen. Sie sah sich um, konnte aber weder Ball noch Sprecher in der NÃ¤he entdecken. Stattdessen war da plÃ¶tzlich ein altmodischer, aus grauen Bruchsteinen gemauerter Ziehbrunnen, komplett mit Eimer und Drehkurbel. Und Ã¼ber den Rand dieses Brunnens schob sich gerade unter leisem Ã„chzen ein riesiger, fast mÃ¤nnerkopfgroÃŸer und ziemlich beleidigt dreinschauender Frosch. Jawohl, ein Frosch. Ein echter, richtiger Frosch mit glitschiger Haut, breitem Maul, vorstehenden Augen und - einer sichtbaren Beule auf der Stirn. Und woher diese stammte, war nicht schwer zu erraten. Denn zwischen den mit SchwimmhÃ¤uten verbundenen Zehen seiner VorderfÃ¼ÃŸe hielt er Buffys goldene Kugel.  
  
"Ach du lieber Himmel", sagte Buffy.  
  
Der Frosch glotzte sie an, warf dann einen Blick auf die Kugel zwischen seinen Zehen und verdrehte die Augen in einer Art und Weise zum Himmel, die Buffy irgendwie bekannt vorkam.  
  
"Oh KÃ¶nigstochter, jÃ¼ngste", sagte er dann. "Das hÃ¤tte ich mir ja denken kÃ¶nnen."  
  
"Was?" fragte Buffy nicht eben intelligent. "Ich meine: Wie bitte? Ich meine... hab ich dir weh getan... Frosch?"  
  
"Soll ich dir mal eine Kugel aus massivem Gold an den Kopf werfen?" schnappte der Frosch zurÃ¼ck. "Dann kannst du selber feststellen, ob sowas weh tut."  
  
"Tschuldigung", sagte Buffy etwas pikiert. "War ja keine Absicht. Leg einfach ein biÃŸchen Eis auf die Beule oder so."  
  
"Jaja, schon recht." Der Frosch schien ein ziemlich Ã¼bel gelaunter Zeitgenosse zu sein. "Jetzt kÃ¼ÃŸ mich endlich und dann kriegst du die Kugel zurÃ¼ck."  
  
"Was?" fragte Buffy entsetzt. Der Frosch rollte neuerlich die Augen.  
  
"Verdammt nochmal, ist doch ganz einfach, oder? Du hast die Kugel in den Brunnen geworfen, ich hab sie fÃ¼r dich wieder raufgeholt, und jetzt gibst du mir einen KuÃŸ und dann kannst du sie wieder zurÃ¼ckhaben."  
  
"Behalt doch die dÃ¤mliche Kugel", fauchte Buffy entrÃ¼stet. "Kein Mensch hat gesagt, du sollst sie mir wieder bringen. Und Ã¼berhaupt, du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, daÃŸ ich einen Frosch kÃ¼sse. Igitt." Sie wendete sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte davon stapfen, aber ein neuerlicher Ausruf ihres glitschigen GesprÃ¤chspartners hielt sie davon ab.  
  
"IOh bloody hell, Slayer!/I Nun stell dich nicht so zickig an und gib mir schon 'nen KuÃŸ, verdammt!"  
  
"Spike?" Buffy starrte den grÃ¼nhÃ¤utigen Frosch einen Moment fassungslos an und begann dann schallend zu lachen. Spike-Frosch zog eine Schnute - nun ja, so gut das bei seinem momentan Ã¼berbreiten Maul eben ging - und wartete sichtlich kochend vor Wut darauf, daÃŸ die JÃ¤gerin sich wieder beruhigte."Ja. Sehr witzig. Haha. KÃ¶nnten wir dann langsam zur Sache kommen?"  
  
"Ent...-entschuldige", prustete Buffy zwischen zwei KicheranfÃ¤llen. "Aber das muÃŸ ich wirklich genieÃŸen... Spike, der Killerfrosch... Gott, das zergeht ja auf der Zunge..."  
  
"Ich werfe gleich wirklich mit goldenen Kugeln", knurrte Spike. Auch wenn sich sein Knurren im Moment eher nach einem Quaken anhÃ¶rte.  
  
"Nur zu", gluckste Buffy. "WÃ¼rde mich wirklich interessieren, wie du das mit den SchwimmhÃ¤uten hinkriegst..."  
  
"JÃ¤gerin!"  
  
"Ja. Ja, in Ordnung. Ich bin ernst." Buffy preÃŸte sich die Hand vor den Mund und schnaubte noch ein paarmal durch die Nase, ehe sie Spike wieder ansah. "Vollkommen ernst."  
  
"Fein, wird auch Zeit." Spike warf die goldene Kugel vor sich ins Gras und hopste hinterher. Buffy brach erneut in unterdrÃ¼cktes Gekicher aus, was Spike zu einem ziemlich tiefen Froschseufzer veranlaÃŸte.  
  
"JÃ¤gerin, die Sache ist wirklich nicht zum Lachen. Wir hÃ¤ngen ganz offensichtlich in einem MÃ¤rchen fest."  
  
"Ja. Aber nur einer von uns beiden als Frosch..."  
  
"Sehr witzig, JÃ¤gerin. Jetzt unternimm endlich was."  
  
"Unternehmen? Ich?" Buffy wurde nun doch ernst. "Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"  
  
"Als erstes kÃ¶nntest du mich kÃ¼ssen und mich wieder in mich selbst zurÃ¼ckverwandeln", schlug Spike etwas genervt vor. Buffy schÃ¼ttelte rigoros den Kopf.  
  
"VergiÃŸ es. Sogar wenn du jetzt um LÃ¤ngen besser aussiehst als sonst - meine Lippen kommen nicht in die NÃ¤he von deinen. Das heiÃŸt, genau genommen hast du im Moment ja gar keine..."  
  
"Kapierst du nicht, JÃ¤gerin? Das ist wahrscheinlich der SchlÃ¼ssel zu diesem ganzen Zauber. Wir sitzen fest in einem dÃ¤mlichen MÃ¤rchen. Also spielen wir mit, bringen wir das MÃ¤rchen zu Ende und hoffen wir, daÃŸ wir dadurch wieder hier heraus kommen."  
  
"Klingt logisch", nickte Buffy. "Aber nicht, wenn das bedeutet, daÃŸ ich einen ekligen Frosch kÃ¼ssen muÃŸ, der sich dadurch in einen noch viel ekligeren Vampir verwandelt. - AuÃŸerdem geht's in dem MÃ¤rchen gar nicht um einen KuÃŸ."  
  
"Tut es wohl."  
  
"Tut es nicht", widersprach Buffy. "In der Version, die Mum uns immer vorgelesen hat, wollte der Frosch lediglich der Spielkamerad der Prinzessin sein."  
  
Der Frosch legte seinen unfÃ¶rmigen SchÃ¤del ein wenig schief und schaffte es, trotz vorstehenden Augen und Ã¼berbreitem Maul eine ziemlich unternehmungslustige Miene aufzusetzen. "WeiÃŸt du, ich kenne da ein paar Spiele, bei denen ein KÃ¼ÃŸchen hie und da nicht ausgeschlossen ist..."  
  
"Du bist ein Schwein, Spike", sagte Buffy, stockte dann und fing wieder an zu lachen. "Hoppla. Falsche Tierart."  
  
Spike seufzte erneut, gab der goldenen Kugel mit beiden VorderfÃ¼ÃŸen einen heftigen StoÃŸ, so daÃŸ sie durchs Gras auf Buffy zu rollte, und sprang mit einem weiten Froschsatz hinterher.  
  
"Na schÃ¶n. Einigen wir uns auf deine Version des MÃ¤rchens. Spielkamerad. Das heiÃŸt, du hebst mich jetzt hoch und nimmst mich mit ins SchloÃŸ."  
  
"SchloÃŸ?" Buffy drehte sich erstaunt um. Die Mauern, TÃ¼rme und Zinnen des riesigen Bauwerks hinter ihr waren ihr bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber natÃ¼rlich, wo es einen SchloÃŸgarten gab, da sollte es wohl auch ein SchloÃŸ geben.  
  
"Okay." Buffy nÃ¤herte sich dem riesigen Frosch ziemlich miÃŸmutig, hob erst einmal ihre Kugel auf und steckte sie in das bestickte TÃ¤schchen, das an ihrem linken Handgelenk baumelte, ehe sie Spikes Amphibiengestalt zÃ¶gernd auf den Arm hob. "Du bist ganz schÃ¶n schwer. Was bist du eigentlich, ein Ochsenfrosch?"  
  
"In erster Linie ein ziemlich glÃ¼cklicher Frosch", murmelte Spike kaum verstÃ¤ndlich und machte es sich so in Buffys Armbeuge bequem, daÃŸ er den besten Blick in das weit ausgeschnittene DekolletÃ© des Prinzessinnenkleides hatte. Hastig zupfte Buffy den Spitzenkragen Ã¼ber der gebrÃ¤unten Haut zurecht.  
  
"Ich warne dich. Tu bloÃŸ nichts Ekliges wie die Zunge rausschleudern und Fliegen fressen oder sowas."  
  
"Keine Sorge, JÃ¤gerin." Spike kuschelte sich zutraulich und sichtlich zufrieden nÃ¤her an Buffys Brust. "Im Moment genieÃŸe ich einfach bloÃŸ die Aussicht."  
  
*** 


End file.
